


Investigation

by Alazan



Series: Merlin's Wolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Derek searches for Stiles, Frustration, Hinted Sterek, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic-Users, Mercenaries, My own edits., Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Pictures, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's paying Braeden to find Stiles. She's had close calls and some leads, but nothing concrete that will explain why Stiles left, where he's been, and what he's been doing. </p><p>That is...until now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigation

"Please tell me you've _actually_ found something _this_ time." Derek said in greeting as Braeden entered his loft. 

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, instead heading to stand in front of the evidence board. There was very limited information she's been able to gather. But each time there was something new, it was something worth the money Derek pays her. 

After all they've been through, she would have looked for Stiles as a favor to Derek, and at first she did. But wherever Stiles was, he was well hidden and Braeden began to need the money to get her hands on any form of information, plus the expanses that came with getting that information. The people who gave her anything that could remotely be a lead didn't come cheap. 

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and added it to the board. Derek noticed her action and stepped up to see what more she had to add. 

It was a wanted poster.  
  


"Who's Fenrir Greyback?" Derek asked. There was smaller writing but it was smudged and the paper was torn too. The only eligible print was the WANTED and the person's name. It looked like a werewolf in his shift. And with a name like Fenrir, it was kind of like holding up a neon sign saying 'I'm a werewolf!'

"That's our next step." Braeden replied.

Derek growled as he turned to face her, "We're looking for _Stiles_!"

"Yes but Stiles is _very_ good at hiding. We can't look for him directly. We have to look at things he's tied to. And recently, there's rumors. It's not much to go on, anyone asked is really reluctant to speak, but trust me, Stiles is connected to this guy." Braeden explained to Derek as if she were explaining something to a five year old. 

He got very irritated every once in a while when there was nothing new to add to the evidence board. Braeden had also been gone the longest this time. She had to go undercover to get some information and to establish her persona and seemed worthy of the info, she couldn't risk outside contact. 

" _How_?" Derek demanded. 

It was frustrating. More than he could put into words or even growls. He knew that things in Beacon would always be dangerous and that the pack would have it's ups and downs, but he never expected this. Stiles to just up and vanish seemingly off the face of the earth. But he hadn't...not completely, though it was easy to see that he tried. What was more and more unsettling was what he and Braeden have come to conclusion to.

Derek grabbed one of the pictures Braeden managed to get with some of her specialized equipment. 

Stiles was out there somewhere...and he wasn't human. 

"Like I said...many I talked to were very closed lip about it, but there was an underlining they all had in common." Braeden replied. 

"Which is?" Derek prompted.

"Stiles is the only thing that can stand in Fenrir's way."

Derek's eyes widened a bit in fear of what that could mean. Braeden must have read it easily as she added. "I don't know yet what that means."

Derek growled and punched another dent into the wall. It was always the same. Whenever they got a possible lead, they'd hit a brick wall soon after. 

* * *

 

 _"I think I have something."_ Was Braeden when Derek answered the phone.

"Oh?" Derek straightened in interest.

After calling anyone he could think of who might have a clue about this so called Fenrir Greyback, he just stood in front of the evidence board and stared. No matter how hard he stared though, no new answer or fact jumped out at him. 

 _"I've been making calls and it's something small-_ " Braeden began.

Derek scoffed a bit, "What lead about Stiles has been anywhere near groundbreaking?"

_"You know, it's moments like these I'm glad you're paying me something because your attitude during this whole mess easily jumps to insufferable."_

The werewolf sighed, "Sorry. What did you find?"

_"Apparently we're not the only ones asking around for Greyback."_

"Who else?" Derek asked curiously. 

 _"An Alpha..."_ Derek held his breath as Braeden paused. _"Satomi Ito."_

* * *

 

 

Derek arrived at Satomi's territory and was led to a sitting room. While he waited someone brought in a tea set complete with teapot, cups, milk, and sugar. There was also a small cake. Derek didn't touch any of it until he saw Satomi. 

"Quite some time since we've last met. Last I heard, you were traveling." Satomi greeted.

They sat down in a Japanese style. The table was low for it. While Satomi rested on her knees, Derek sat with his legs crossed. 

"I was, but when I heard of the trouble happening I hurried back. Unfortunately by the time I came back...a lot has happened."

"Indeed." Satomi nodded while she served them each some tea. "Sugar? Milk?"

"A bit of sugar." Derek said. 

Satomi was an Alpha and Derek had to respect her. She was also an old family friend and it meant something to him. He was also sure that the more he complied, the more _she'll_ comply. 

She passed him his tea and he thanked her with a nod and took a sip. 

"What brings you by?" Satomi asked after a moment's pause.

"I was looking into someone. Fenrir Greyback. Your name popped up and I was curious-"

"You're looking for Mr. Stilinski still?" Satomi interrupted him to ask. 

Derek tensed at the name and set his cup down. "Have you been in contact with him?"

"Derek-"

Derek reached into his pocket and slammed down the picture he took with him. Stiles's red eyes were impossible to miss with the equipment Braeden specialized herself. It took a lot of work to make a lens that wouldn't affect a were-creatures eyes when a photo was taken, but she made it work. He passed it over to her and watched as Satomi picked it up and analyzed it. 

Satomi sighed as she passed the picture back and just stared at Derek.

Derek jabbed his finger to the picture, "I know he's not human anymore. I know he's an _Alpha_. I know he's gone to Europe and that's where he is, but _where_ exactly is he? _Why_ hasn't he come back? _What's_ he doing? _Who_ is Greyback and _what's_ Stiles got to do with him?"  

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." She didn't sound very apologetic. 

Derek tensed and glared a bit. He was about to retort when she raise a hand to stop him. 

"Information can be dangerous, Derek. Information is power. It is why Alpha's typically are the only ones who have contact with their pack's Emissary. Alpha's can share information with other Alphas if the situation calls for it, but even you know how dire a situation must be for that to happen. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you anything regarding those topics."

"I _need_ to find Stiles! I need to _know_ what's going on!" Derek exclaimed. Then he demanded. " _Tell me!_ "

"You aren't an Alpha, Derek. I simply cannot." Satomi said, unwavering from her cool and controlled attitude. 

Derek slumped, face finally giving way to the pain and misery and desperation he's felt. " _Please_..."

Satomi sighed, this time apologetically. "I am not doing this without reason. You must believe that. But things are bigger than your past friendship with Alpha Stilinski. More dire. Maybe there will be a day, soon, that I can come to you for help and be able to share more with you, but until that day officially comes...I have nothing more to say."

"Have you seen him... _recently_?" Derek asked after a pause. 

"I have." She answered. 

"How is he? Is he...alone? Is he... _happy_?" Derek asked, a bit afraid of the answer. 

Part of him didn't want Stiles to be alone, facing whatever it was he was facing without anyone to watch his back. But another part of him, a selfish part, didn't want anyone new to be in Stiles's life. Especially if he was now a wolf. He didn't want Stiles creating a new pack and bonding with them if he...if he couldn't be a part of that. 

"He is strong. And he is a good Alpha." Was all Satomi had to say on the matter. 

* * *

 

"Are you _sure_ Stiles doesn't know _anyone_ in Norway?" Braeden asked Derek for the fifth time that evening. 

"For the last time...I'm _sure_! The Sheriff himself told me that the only family in Poland he has are distant second cousins he's not even sure Stiles is aware about. That's as far as the European connection Stiles has. Are you going to tell me whatever theory it is you're working on or not? You're driving me insane with the pacing and random questions!"

"Look, I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but I think I had an epiphany after your meeting with Satomi." Braeden said.

"What? We get Scott to talk to her? I don't think that'll help much. It was subtle but she basically said unless something specific happened, she can't and won't tell us anything." Derek said as his eyebrows furrowed with his frown. 

"No, not Scott. But something she said made me think." When Derek just gave her a raised eyebrow gesture, she continued. "Alpha's are typically the only ones who know their pack's Emissary's right?"

Derek nodded slowly. "Riiiiight."

"Emissary's are what? Advisors, healers, _magic_ users?"

"What's your point?" Derek asked.

"All this time I've been looking towards locations Werewolves may be present when looking for Stiles. Thinking he may be going to them for training or advice, or even just looking for wolves to add to his pack. When I got leads of Stiles in London and in Paris I then thought maybe he was starting a pack with people he knew before." Braeden began to explain. 

Derek was confused for a bit before it clicked, "Jackson and Isaac."

"Right, but then I was stumped by his sighting in Norway. I was so caught up in thinking about him as a werewolf, it never occurred to me to think of it like I should have!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not following...." Derek admitted.

"London, Paris, Norway...above all other kind of activity there is one that reigns among them all. _Magic_. They're magic hot spot locations!"

"How does that connect to Stiles?" Derek asked, still confused. 

"Stiles might have been human, but from what I've uncovered while doing research here in Beacon and looking into his mother's history...I think Stiles was magic." Braeden revealed. 

Suddenly things become clearer to Derek. He walked over to the evidence board and started to look at all the information they had. Still not a lot but now they were seeing it with a new light. 

"Where did you get this illustration of a werewolf again?" Derek asked as he inspected it. It looked like old parchment. Faded and an yellowish color, slightly browned. 

Braeden walked over to him than smirked towards him, "A witch's grimoire."

"How do we proceed now?" Derek asked. 

"We go talk to a few Emissaries." Braeden answered. 

"I happen to know two...where do you want to go first? The vet clinic or Eichen House?" Derek asked as they headed towards the door.

"Let's flip for it." Braeden answered. 

 

 


End file.
